mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Boast Busters/Gallery
Twilight testing her Magic Spike Wants a Stache S1E6.PNG|"Come on, Twilight! You can do it!" Twilight Using Magic S1E6.PNG Spike about to get his mustache S1E06.png|Mustache spell in progress Spike mustache.png|Spike's mustache Spike And His Mustache S1E6.PNG|Look at my mustache! Spike Pointing At Chart S1E6.PNG|Isn't it amazing?! Checking the List S1E6.PNG Twilight Sparkle Blush S1E6.png|Twilight Sparkle blushing Spike admiring mustache S1E6.PNG|Spike admires his mustache in the mirror. Twilight doesn't let Spike keep his mustache S1E13.png|It's gotta go Twilight removes Spike's mustache S1E06.png|No, wait! Spike lost his mustache S1E06.png|Ohh rats.... Twilight Sparkle giggles.png|Twilight Sparkle giggles Spike S1E6.PNG Twilight And Spike S1E6.PNG Twilight Sparkle Blush again outside.png|Twilight Sparkle blush again outside Snips and Snails S01E06.png Snips and Snails Outside S01E06.png The Great and Powerful Trixie Lyra Heartstrings earnest expression s01e06.png Twilight, Mr. Greenhooves and Golden Harvest S01E06.png Twilight where is this Unicorn? S1E06.png Twilight follow snips&snails E6-W6.png Twilight sad S1E06.png Raindrops hovering over crowd S1E06.png|One of the ponies over the crowd Trixie's first appearance S1E6.png|Sparkly Trixie Lulamoon. Twilight Spike Rarity Applejack&Rainbow Dash standing wide eyed S1E4.png Fluttershy worried look s01e06.png as the great and powerful trixie S1E6.png|as the great and powerful Trixie Trixie Watch in awe! S1E06.png|watch in awe Ursatale.png|Trixie claims that she "beat" the Ursa Major... Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png Boast Busters 16 9.png|All hail the Great and Powerful Trixie! Trixie neigh sayers! S1E06.png|Neigh Sayers! whatever comes next.png|whatever comes next Trixie close up S1E6.jpg The oh so great Trixie S1E06.jpg Trixie boasting S1E06.png Trixie Stage S1E06.png Rainbow Dash & Trixie S1E6.PNG Trixie Ursa Major! S01E06.png Rarity suprised also S1E6.png Rarity oh spike left S1E6.png Applejack watches The Great and Powerful Trixie S01E06.png|Applejack watches The Great and Powerful Trixie Applejack mad at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash boos at Trixie S1E06.png|''Magic's shmagic! Boo!'' Applejack S01E06.png Applejack upset S01E06.png Trixie how bout it S2E06.png Trixie eye close up E6-W6.png|Dat menacing Trixie look! Applejack0 S01E06.png Applejack1 S01E06.png Applejack2 S01E06.png Applejack3 S01E06.png Applejack about to eat a apple S1E06.png|I sure do love apples! applejack nom om.png|Applejack Nom om nom Applejack top that missy S01E06.png Hypnotized Applejack S1E06.png Applejack oh a floating rope E6-W6.png Applejack tied up S1E06.png|Applejack tied up Trixie wins applejack is ready for cooking Applejack humiliated by Trixie S01E06.png|Trixie having humiliated Applejack Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06.png Rainbow about to fall under Trixie's spell S1E06.png|Dash is going to twirl Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 1.png|Let's try that again... Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 2.png|On second thought... Trixie talking at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Thundercloud forms above Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash lighting ow E6-W3.png Spike wants Twilight to challenge Trixie S1E06.png Applejack a real unicorn S01E06.png Rarity in disagreement S1E6.png Rarity shocked S1E6.jpg Rarity it.is.on. S01E06.png|It.Is.On. Rarity and Trixie S01E06.png Rarity classy S01E06.png Rarity showing her style and grace S1E6.jpg Rarity worried S01E06.png Shocked crowd S1E06.png|Reaction to Rarity's new hair Twilight Nothing S1E06.png|''Nothing!'' Rainbow Dash It's fine S1E06.png|''It's fine!'' Applejack gorgeous S01E06.png|''It's gorgeous!'' Spike It's green S1E06.png|''It's green!'' Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are angry at Spike S01E06.png|''What?'' Rarity S1E06 hair ruined by Trixie.png|Rarity's hair is green and ugly now. Trixie wins Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Green Golden Harvest.png|Well, I never! Twilight worried S1E6.png Twilight who me E6-W6.png Twilight run of the E6-W6.png Twilight hear laundry E6-W6.png Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png Trixie talking S1E06.jpg The Great and Powerful Trixie id2.png Spike is not happy S1E06.png|I'm not happy with this Finding an Ursa Major Twilight disturbed by Spike S1E06.png Twilight disturbed again S1E06.png Twilight exactly the same S1E06.png Twilight shutting the door S1E06.png Twilight Unimpressed S1E06.png Twilight frustrated S1E06.png Trixie brushing her mane S1E06.jpg trixie not pleased S1E6.png|Do you have to serve it like that? Fans.png|Trixie's No. 1 fans... Snails Smiling S01E06.png Snips Smiling S01E06.png Snips and Snails bowing S1E06.png|At your service! Spike confronting Snips and Snails S1E06.png|''What are you two up to?'' Snails Likes Pudding S01E06.png Snips Stare S01E06.png Snips and Snails Everfree Forest S01E06.png Snips and Snails Ursa Minor S01E06.png Snips and Snails Running S01E06.png Snips Running S01E06.png Snails Running S01E06.png Twilight stopping the Ursa Trixie snails.png Trixie snips.png Trixie scared S1E06.png Trixie screaming S1E06.png|Trixie screams when she sees the Ursa Minor. Trixie Worried S1 E6.jpg Boastbusters2.png|Ursa Minor Trixie Wait S1 E6.jpg Trixie Stand Back S1 E6.jpg Trixie Sad S1 E6.jpg Trixie Peice of Cake S1 E6.jpg Snips and Snails annoyed S01E06.png Snips Derping.png Trixie not so great and powerful S01E06.png Trixie Not So Great And Powerful2 S1 E6.jpg Trixie Just A Baby S1 E6.jpg Trixie Confession S1 E6.jpg|Trixie's lie has been exposed Snips Snails shocked S1E06.png|Snips and Snails find out Trixie has been lying Twilight teeth grit E6-W6.png Twilight serious go time E6-W6.png Bonbon and Minuette.png Soothebeast.png Twilight01.jpg|Power overwhelming! Twilight unleashed- W 1.3811.png|Twilight's magical power is over 9000! Bottlebear.png|The bear needed his milk Derpy angry at Snips and Snails S1E06.png|Derpy is not amused Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E06.png Rainbow Dash is proud of Twilight S1E06.png|''We're even proud of you'' Ursa major holding an ursa minor S1E06.png|Mother and son Twilight & Trixie S1E06.png Trixie cuteness S01E06.png Rainbow Dash at the ready S1E06.png|''Just let her go'' Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png|"Sweet!" S01E06 mroals morals.PNG|Oh,there was a moral? S01E06 Twlight (and eyebrows).PNG|Hey look,eyebrows! S01E06 Spike.PNG|Spike? S01E06 Spike w moustache.PNG|Sorry Spike, but Rarity likes her Moustaches Blue Talking About Spike's Mustache S1E6.PNG S01E06 Twilight is not amused.PNG|Twilight's not listening,Spike... S01E06 Twilight's House.PNG|Oooh! A perfect shot of Twilight's House! Category:Season 1 episode galleries